


HUSBAND

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jornaerys relationship - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: she couldn't help but imagine Daario finding some way to laugh, even in the face of White Walkers and the undead,  but her husband isn't Daario.





	

The day had been a long one, full of plans, strategies, discussions and arguments. Even though all the great families of Westeros were now united, it did not make for an easy alliance. For now Jon and her were alone, drinking wine and staring at a giant map. She considered Jon, he is dark, brooding and overly serious. Although she guessed the situation was an extremely serious one, however she couldn't help but imagine Daario finding some way to laugh, even in the face of White Walkers and the undead, but her husband isn't Daario.

She knows so little about her husband, they have been married such a short time. It was a strategic alliance, a means to consolidate power. It made so much sense, the King in the North should marry the Queen of the South. She knows Jon is a good man, he cares more about the well being of his men than he does about his own, which is a great quality in a leader. But, she doesn't know if she'll ever love him.

The White Walkers and their army are pressing south, gathering the dead as they go. The scouts, those who are lucky enough to return, report that they are getting close. Tomorrow they go out to meet them. She will ride Drogon, and their mettle will be tested, to see if its possible to inflict any damage on their great army. Everyone knows that they might fail miserably, tomorrow could be her last day. 

Jon is saying something, he has probably been saying something for awhile.

"I'm sorry Jon, I haven't been attending."

"That's alright. I suppose it doesn't matter, we can only go over plans so many times." They sat in silence for awhile, then she rose.

"Jon, I hope you don't mind, but if tonight is going to be my last I would like to spend it with those who are dearest to me."

"Of course. Good night my Queen."

"Good night, Jon."

She made her way through the castle. She was still getting used to Winterfell, with all its twists and turns and crypts. However, she knew her way to this room. It had once been a storage room, changed into a small bedchamber. She knocked, he opened the door.

"Khaleesi" he always said it like that, more like a endearment than a title.

"Jorah" she gave him a watery smile. He opened the door wider to let her in, then he shut the door, to shut out the night.


End file.
